Insane Reality
by The Hero of Time 1998
Summary: What happens when four deranged Zelda fans decide to get together and play Wind Waker? Well let's just say they go on one helluva journey. Tanya and Tara, having experienced something like this before, use their prior knowledge to survive in the flooded land, but it is there that the quartet discover something spectacular about themselves... Rated T for the OC's potty mouths


**Greetings, fellow adventurers! Hope y'all had an awesome Christmas!**

**My OC, Tanya: This is a completely different fanfic from SS: TAI and you're **_**still doing that stupid greeting? Really?!**_

**My other OC, Tara: No use spazzing out, Tanz. You'll just be ignored. Besides, Venturian Tale thought it up first.**

**Tanya: *pout* Hmph.**

…**alright... Well anyways, to any readers who don't know me or them, 'ello! I'm known as The Hero of Time 1998 (but to my OCs I'm referred to as 'baka'). This fanfic, Insane Reality, is a collaboration between me and another author on this website: TheMultiColoredPencil, who came up with the title. After a **_**lot**_** of PMs and planning (also a lot of weirdness and yelling OCs) we managed to come up with a plotline for this fanfic. So basically, two of my OCs and two of TMCP's OCs will… yeah, just read this fic and find out. Enjoy! *pulls out remote thingy***

**Tara: Wait, you **_**still**_** have that thing?!**

***ignores and presses button on it***

**-TLoZ-**

**SKYWARD SWORD: TWO ADDED IN  
****A Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Self-Insert**

**Crap, wrong one, uhm… *presses another button***

**-TLoZ-**

**INSANE REALITY  
****A Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker Self-Insert**

Characters (excluding OCs) and scenario belong to the fabulous Nintendo!  
Mickey and Evie belong to TheMultiColoredPencil  
Tanya and Tara belongs to The Hero of Time 1998  
Chapter 1 by The Hero of Time 1998

Chapter 1: Déjà vu, anyone?

**-TLoZ-**

**Ah, that's it.**

**Tara: Wait, **_**it works for this fic as well?!**_

*****TANYA'S POV*****

_**Day:**__ Monday 20__th__ January, 2013_

_**Location: **__Home, the real world_

_**Written by:**__ Tanya_

_Okay… so, not much to write here, really._

_2013 has come and gone, and 'tis now ze year 2014!_

_Happay New Yurr to me._

_I've somehow managed to endure Christmas with my family; it actually wasn't that bad. The parents are out at some fancy Chinese restaurant on a date (which is weird, they're both nearly 50), trusting me enough to leave me by myself for a couple hours at Hyrule Castle (a.k.a my house)._

…_Well, I __would__ have been by myself, but barely three seconds after my parents left, three of my good friends, Tara, Evie and Mickey, nearly knocked down my front door and announced: "PARTAAAAAAAAAY!"_

_Simultaneously._

_And they raided my kitchen._

_They were obviously prepared for the onslaught; they brought over their own Zelda games and consoles from home, even a few pillows._

_It's not that I mind their company, far from it, they're my best friends but… seriously, they eat all my food. I can see Tara starting on her fifth bowl of cookies for crying out loud. And I already gave them pizza._

_I'm seriously wondering whether giving them my address was a good idea._

Just when I jab the page with my quill to make a full-stop, I hear someone curse: "Shit!" followed by a loud _smash_ originating from the kitchen. After three seconds, I touch the pen back onto the paper.

_Obviously not._

Without even looking up to see who did it, I holler out in a loud voice: "_MICKEY GRACE!"_

A voice called out in response: "_SORR-AAAAAAY!_"

Shaking my head, I continue writing:

_I wonder if there's a funeral parlour for potted plants currently in existence._

I scoff slightly.

…_yeah, that totally made sense._

_Well NOW, the trio and I are just hanging around in my living room at 10'o'clock at night, watching Evie play Wind Waker HD on my Wii U. The parents said they'd be out until about two in the morning, so I really should get another pot plant before I'm grounded. __Again__._

"Yo Tanya!" a voice called out, interrupting my writing.

"Mmm?" I look up and see Evie Mae sitting in the player's beanbag chair sitting in front of the 53" plasma TV I had convinced my parents to buy, neck twisted to face me.

Em uncharacteristically smiles sweetly at me. "…help me?"

I stared unimpressed at her and I had the great urge to facepalm, a distant memory involving a Jelly Blob resurfacing. "…really Em? I thought you played Wind Waker before."

Em pouted. "I did," she whined, pretending to be insulted.

"This is only the Earth Temple! It's not _that_ hard!"

"I just don't know how to use a Wii U! This is my first go!"

"It's not really that hard to _learn_! It's pretty much a modern day Nintendo 64! It took me _half a minute_ to learn to use it!"

"But you're a brainiac; you learn things quickly! _Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaase?_"

"_Evie Mae…_" I say through gritted teeth, really starting to get ticked off.

Evie Mae (whom we've nicknamed Em, just because we're lazy) had straight, dirty-blonde hair, almost a light honey brown with the bottom dyed a nice aqua that reaches her stomach, which she usually wears out. Around 15-ish years old, she had crystal blue eyes, light skin and a petite figure.

Her personality, though, is _far_ from petite. She's very sarcastic, but quite funny and quick to snap at people. She usually wears, and is currently wearing, black skinny jeans, some sort of grey shirt and black and white converse shoes, onto which she painted various Zelda symbols. She also speaks in a British accent, which is surprisingly mellifluous and reminds me of England from Hetalia.

Em just blinks at me, characteristically frowning. She doesn't even have the decency to _pretend_ to be scared. "_Tanya Hackett…_" she growls back, trying to annoy me even more.

Tanya Hackett. Me. I have a friend that calls me Hinata because she can never remember if I'm Tanya or Tara, _aaaand_ she happens to be a Narutard. The youngest out of the quartet, I'm only thirteen, but I look a lot older. A cashier in the cinemas though I went to university when I just started _college_. I'm quite tall, I have tanned skin, brown eyes and hair. My favourite and usual garb which I always wear is my Song of Storms hoodie, a 'Don't make me go Zelda on you' T-Shirt, jeans and canvas shoes decorated with Triforces.

There's nothing characteristically special about me except my personality and my hair length, the latter usually worn in a waist-length braid.

I'll just sum up my whole personality in one word: Eccentric.

I yell a lot. I swear too much. I'm a fangirl. I am a moose. There should be a whole asylum all for me; my brain is such a big ball of weird.

Also… I don't usually admit this, but I'm schizophrenic. I found out about that not too long ago, actually, a few months tops. Seriously, after thirteen years of being alive you'd think I'd have found out sooner. But… thing is, I have _two_ types of schizophrenia.

One: I have a voice in my head that I can talk to, even argue with.

No, seriously.

Dubbed 'Nayru', it is almost exactly like a completely different person living in my head. I don't even know if it has a _gender_. Man, I can imagine what my face looked like when I found out.

Apparently, _normal_ people with voices in their heads claim that the voices are actually quite dangerous. They tell you to do stupid things, like jumping off of cliffs and killing yourself and stuff. Nayru doesn't. She… he… _it _just pops in periodically and just talks to me about stuff. Having no control over Nayru (I'm just gonna call it 'she'), she chooses when she talks to me. When she isn't, I don't hear anything so I honestly wonder if she's still in my head or not.

And that's only _one_ schizophrenia type I have. The other… yeesh I… uhm…

I have a split-personality.

I could be totally weird, silly and fun-loving, and then I space out for one second. All of a sudden I'm serious, sober and pragmatic. I guess Zant and I would get along well, because I'm pretty sure that the weird side of me is bipolar. Just because they can, Miki, Em and Tars call the pragmatic side of me 'Nayru' as well. I'm totally fine with it. At least, the weird side is. I'm not sure what 'Nayru' thinks, because I'm pretty much the non-green, _slightly_ less-dangerous version of the Hulk; I don't remember anything Nayru sees or does when I switch personas, so my friends have to give me updates. It's very embarrassing. They don't even have to ask me if I'm Nayru or not, they know just by the way I talk, apparently.

I honestly don't know if voice-in-my-head Nayru and split-personality Nayru are actually the same people. I might ask her later; I don't think she's awake yet.

…_SHIT I AM __MESSED UP_.

Sighing, I lay down my quill and blue leather-bound journal (that was not from around here, I might add) on the floor in front of my La-Z-Boy armchair and stood up. I walk up to my fellow Zelda fan and I _once again_ teach her the Wii U's basic controls, accessing the inventory, how to walk without falling into the lava, pretty much how to actually _use_ it. Once she was confident to give it another shot I sat down on the ground next to her.

My very best friend Tara, sat on the floor right next to me, eating something out of a big red plastic bowl beside her while playing Majora's Mask on the Nintendo DS she brought over from her house. From it, I could hear the eerie tune of the Stone Tower temple.

Tara Whitley (whom I've graciously dubbed 'Tars') had brown hair cropped just above shoulder height, which is usually in some sort of bob. The third youngest of the quartet, Tara is 14 years old, but looks 13. She looks almost exactly like me, but an inch shorter and with shoulder-length hair that's usually in some sort of bob. She usually wears, and is now wearing the Song of Storms hoodie I got for her birthday, a 'Kiss me, I'm Hylian' T-Shirt, jeans and canvas shoes with a picture of Wind Waker Link on the left shoe and Wind Waker Zelda dressed in full regalia on the right.

Tara is usually quiet out in public, but she can be very fierce when she wants to be. She's also a terrible liar. Truly excellent at art (but not so great at sport), she always criticises her own abilities and is rather pessimistic. She had a strange obsession with Fi, cats and saying 'mew'. She absolutely _despises_ the pairing GhiraFi and Ghirahim as a person. If she so much as _hears_ his name, she'll punch the person who said it. In the face. I, uh… learnt that the _hard_ way. Afterwards, she _always_ says: "He'll _never _get Fi! Fi is _MINE_!"

Like I said, strange obsession with Fi.

Tara looks, acts and dresses so much like me that Em and Miki, our own _parents_ have to look at our clothes, how tall we are or our hair length to know who's who. Or just mention Ghirahim's name if they felt daring.

My eyes widen as I catch sight of the bowl next to her; it was empty, save a few crumbs and some yellow icing. The evidence was also peppered across her mouth and her signature Song of Storms hoodie.

"…Tara?" I say through gritted teeth.

"Ja?" she replied, her eyes still glued to her DS screen.

"…Did you _eat the last Triforce cookie?!_" I snarl, suddenly quite annoyed.

Tara immediately stopped playing MM, knowing me well enough to know what happens whenever someone pisses me off. _Nothing_ good happens when I'm pissed off.

"…no…" she lied, shifting her eyes elsewhere while stashing her DS safely behind her.

"_YOU ATE ALL THE FUCKING COOKIES!_" I scream at my bestie. "_AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAVE SOME FOR __ME__, BAKA!_"

"I-I didn't know you wanted some!"

"_YOU KNOW THAT VERY WELL, TARA! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND FOR FUCK'S SAKE!_"

"_Tanya!_" I felt a hand on my shoulder. Spinning my head around, I saw none other than Mickey Grace sitting behind me, looking quite unimpressed and bored. Then again, she always looked bored. "Shit Tanya, calm down."

Mickey and I had bad habits of swearing _way_ too much.

Mickey Grace (whom we've nicknamed 'Miki' (me-key), also because we're lazy) had shoulder length, almost platinum-blonde hair with the bottom half dyed purple, usually worn in a stubby ponytail. At around 15-ish years of age, she had hazel eyes, pale skin and a very thin figure because she hardly eats. If she does eat, it's always boring food, like dry toast and digestive biscuits. Miki usually wore skinny jeans, almost knee high converse shoes and a shirt that always displayed a band. Now, it was Linkin Park.

A bit like Evie Mae, she is a very sarcastic person with a very colourful vocabulary but has almost no personality whatsoever. She was quite monotone, pretty much just a human Fi that doesn't speak in jargon and always insults you.

Though she can easily get on someone's nerves, she was quite remarkable at cooking with low supplies and could be an enjoyable person to be around. As long as you didn't embarrass yourself around her or look like an idiot, you'll be fine. Ish.

I pout like a little kid. "But _muuuuuuuuuuuuum_ I _love Triforce cookies… _they've got _Triforces_ _on theeeeeeeeem…_"

Miki removed her hand from my shoulder and just stared at me, looking all the world like she was watching paint dry. "Me and Em can bake some more if you're going to be a brat about it." I didn't bother to tell her we didn't have that much milk left.

"Em and I," I correct. Though my brain was messed up, I was very good at anything related to grammar, and always annoyed the other three when I corrected them.

"Yeah whatever." Next to 'No shit, Sherlock', this was Miki's trademark line. Whenever she says this, it means 'this conversation is over'.

With this in mind, I stand and walk to the kitchen to get some Coke. At the doorway I stop and look over my shoulder.

"Oh, you owe me a new pot plant, by the way," I remind Miki.

She smirked a little. "I suggest that you take a look for yourself and see that it was actually that $400 blender."

"_**WHAT**__?!_"

Wrenching the kitchen door open, I peer inside. There, I see on the floor the remnants of…

…a potted plant.

I shoot a dirty glare at Miki.

"It was just a suggestion," she shrugged. I facewall, because my palm just isn't enough.

"_Taaaaaaanyaaaaaaaaaa…_" I hear Em again.

"PUSH THE BUTTON ON THE RIGHT!" I screech without even looking up.

"That's not what I need help with!"

Groaning loudly, I pace to Em and, without even asking her what was wrong, forcefully shoo her out of the player's beanbag chair, sit down in it and shove a handful of popcorn from a nearby bowl into my mouth.

"Honesh-ly Em," I sigh through a mouthful of popcorn, picking up the Wii U controller and battling through the Earth Temple with skill and ease. "Shum-times I wond'r 'bout you."

Em just pouted and folded her arms. "It's not _my_ fault you're a Zelda nut!" she whined.

"Aren't we all Zelda nuts, though Em?" said Tara, who, judging by the music I could hear, was up to the Twinmould Boss Battle.

Sighing, Em plopped herself down next to my beanbag and helped herself to some popcorn. "I guess…" she muttered.

Though my attention was focused on the game (actually, not really, I could defeat the entire dungeon with my eyes closed), I could tell that Tara was staring enviously at Em's hair. Tara's parents never let her so much as highlight her hair let alone dye half of it. My parents let me dye two streaks of colour into my hair: a blonde one somewhere behind my right ear about two years ago and a blue-black one just above my forehead half a week ago.

"Damn Floormaster," I mutter, trying to manoeuver Link around the somewhat nostalgic foes. "I hate these things."

"I don't know a single person who doesn't," said Em with a mouth half-full of popcorn. "…but I'd rather have them than ReDeads."

I shudder a little. "Ugh… I hate those even more. I'm not even sure which I would rather face: A ReDead or a Dead Hand."

"Are you kidding?" I heard Miki say. "Those scared the shit out of me as a kid."

See, this is one of the only things Miki and I actually _agree_ on.

"I say ReDead," Em decided. "Not a Dead Hand. Dead Hands made me piss myself the first time I saw one."

Miki snorted.

"_I was seven! _Seriously, _what the hell _was Nintendo thinking when they rated it E?!"

"But ReDeads can paralyze you just by screaming," I point out, turning to face them. "And they butt rape you. I'd rather face a Dead Hand. They're about as slow as King Zora when he's scooting over and you can actually _get away _from them."

"But their _hands_," Miki complained. "It's like _Slenderman_."

"Did you _have_ to bring that up?! We're talking about _Zelda_, not freaking Creepypasta!"

"I know that!"

"_Then why did you bring it up?!_"

"_It's a free world!_"

"_No it's not, it's a free country, which is why New Zealand is so awesome; both the country and the nation on useless Italy!_ _ But anyway, it's off topic!_"

"_Whaddya mean 'Off topic'?!_"

"_Exactly how does Slenderman correlate with a Dead Hand?!_"

"_Look at its hands!_"

"_I know very well what its hands look like, thank you very much, my childhood won't stop reminding me!_"

"_Then you should know what I'm talking about!_"

"_Yes, I get your point, but can you __**please**__ refrain from talking about Creepypasta?!_"

"_Oh SUCH great manners! But why not, Creepypasta is fucking awesome!_"

"_Yes it is, but one pasta I read __scarred me for LIFE__!_"

"_And which one would that be?!_"

"_I ain't telling you; you wouldn't stop bringing it up!_"

"_Just tell me, baka!_"

"_Did you just call me a 'baka'?!_"

"_Yes I did, baka!_"

Believe it or not, we're being _friendly_.

Without even noticing it, Em slid the Wii U controller out of my hands and continued playing the game while Miki and I exchanged pleasantries, having long gone accustomed to our lovely conversations occurring almost hourly. But then…

"Uhm… guys?" muttered Em, staring at the screen, hands frozen with confusion and slight irritation.

Neither of us heard her but continued to chat pleasantly:

"_DID YOU JUST CALL ME A 'BITCH'?!_"

"_YES I DID, BITCH!_"

"_I FIND NAYRU MUCH EASIER TO HANDLE THAN YOU; SHE DOESN'T EVEN YELL!_"

"_WHERE'S THE FUN IN THAT?_"

"_WHY DON'T YOU JUST SWITCH NOW, IT'D BE A LOT BETTER!_"

"_NAYRU IS A PART OF ME, BAKA! AND BESIDES, I CAN'T SWITCH EVEN IF I WANTED TO; IT JUST HAPPENS RANDOMLY! I'M PRETTY MUCH THE REAL-LIFE VERSION OF SMÉAGOL AND REMUS LUPIN MIXED TOGETHER!_"

"_YOU AREN'T AS AWESOME AS MOONY AND WHATEVER THE HELL SMÉAGOL IS!_"

"_OH YEAH? WELL I-_"

I immediately stop talking and my face goes totally blank, staring straight ahead with wide eyes for a moment. My expression was not scared, but monotone.

"Finally," Miki folds her arms and smirks slightly. "Nayru? Is that you?"

I look at her with a _very_ slight smile. "Hello, Mickey."

"'Sup?"

"What were you and Tanya doing just now, may I ask? My throat is aching."

"Meh, we were talking about creepypasta-"

"You were arguing again, weren't you?"

"Yup. We were just talking about you, actually, how you never yell and stuff."

"I do not see the point."

"Apparently, she does. I find you a lot better than her; and it's weird to say that 'coz you two have the same face."

"Then… why are you two friends?"

"…honestly, I have no idea. She's annoying."

I glare at her. "What, and you aren't?! _You are such a baka, you know that?!_"

"What the – Nayru, you _never _yell!"

"That's because I'm not Nayru, idiot! I was just faking to piss you off!"

"Well you _succeeded, _I'll give you that!"

"No wonder Nayru doesn't yell; you're nice to her!"

"_Because she doesn't yell!_"

"GUYS!"

Miki and I immediately stopped our delightful conversation and looked exasperatingly at Evie, who glared at us.

"Okay, first: shut the fuck up. Second: who the hell unplugged the TV?" she accused. Miki and I exchange a glance, then look back at Em.

"…we've been standing here this whole time, baka. We're not even _near_ the TV," Miki pointed out. Em swivelled her head to glare at Tara, who was sitting in the exact same spot she'd been in for the past 10 minutes. She raised her hands in surrender.

"Hey don't look at me," she said. "Why the hell would I unplug the TV? Besides, I've been fighting Twinmould with the Fierce Dee-tee mask this whole time."

"Deity," I correct her pronunciation.

"Whatever."

"Well, _who_ would like to explain how the hell the TV just shut off on me?" complained Em. "I seriously hope the Wii U didn't shut down either; I was just about to save!"

"Maybe it just… broke?" shrugged Miki.

Before anyone could say anything else, a loud but distant booming noise was heard, directly followed by a bright, brief flash of light visible from the window.

"Was that… thunder?" asked Tara. "…and _lightning_?"

I wince slightly and exchange a nervous glance with Tara. I could tell that neither of us knew whether to rejoice or panic, a somewhat warped sense of déjà vu settling over my mind.

Quickly, I pace back to the La-Z-Boy chair I was originally sitting in and I pick up my journal and pen, stuffing them into my hoodie pockets while mentally thanking the Golden Goddesses that both were waterproof.

_Any minute, now…_

Without warning, the TV suddenly let loose a high-pitched sound and its screen flashed a bright white, nearly blinding the four of us. Instinctively, I throw up my arms to shield my eyes, and judging by the various cries of pain and surprise I heard, I know I'm not the only one who did.

"_What the fuck?!_" I heard Miki swear loudly. "_Who the hell did that?!_"

"_No one_," I reply, having the mad urge to laugh. "Yo Tars, should we panic or should we jump for joy?"

"Eh, it depends!" I hear my bestie retort. "This better not be Hero Mode!"

I laugh. "Don't worry, it's not; it should be easy! So… we getting swords from Orca or something?!"

"Well _duh!_ No Horwell and Owlan on Outset! What about the tunics, though?!"

"No idea! We'll figure it out when we get there!"

"This'll kinda suck, actually! There are no loftwings in Wind Waker!"

"Yeah… I'll miss Nayru."

_What about me?_

"No, not you Nayru," I sigh. "Oh by the way, hi."

_Greetings, fellow adventurer._

Tars and I were somehow keeping our heads. I couldn't hear anything from Em, and Miki…

"_What the fuck are you two talking about?!_ _This is not the time to act all deranged – HOLY SHIT!_"

…yeah, she was handling fine.

I don't need to uncover my eyes to know what's happening; the strange sensation in my midriff backing me up. "Lemme guess, we're floating in mid-air, about two feet from the ground?"

No one answered, sans some person who made a weird noise that sounded like a cross between a cough and a hiccup.

"Called it," I murmur as everything flashed white.

**-TLoZ-**

_Once again…_ the first thing I was conscious of was darkness.

Then, just like last time, came the sounds.

This was not my living room; even without my sight this fact was clear as day. Instead of the plush surface of my carpet, I could tell I was stomach-down, lying on my left cheek in something soft, wet and grainy. My head was spinning, I was cold and I felt a very slight morsel of nausea. Taking a tentative sniff, my nose detected the faint aroma of salt and my ears could hear what sounded faintly like waves crashing down on the shore. I smile very slightly, not needing to open my eyes to know where we were.

Then I heard the voices. And I'm pretty sure it wasn't Nayru.

"_B-but, they might need help…_"

My ears weren't really working right and the voices sounded slightly… fuzzy, but it wasn't hard to make out what the person was saying. Instinctively, I kept my eyes shut tight, pretending to be unconscious.

"_Sis, we don't know anything about them. Look at their clothes…they look funny. And their hair…they're definitely not from Outset._"

"_But brother, look at them! They're just lying there, helpless… we can't leave them here, they'll get sick! They might just be from another island and got caught in a storm and washed up here or something!_"

"_Aryll, I don't even know if there are any islands that have a dress code like that._"

Aryll?

"_Link. We are bringing them in and that's final._"

**Link?!**

_Ohmaigooooooooooooooooo-_

I hear a soft laugh.

"…_sometimes I wonder if I really am the eldest._"

"_You definitely are. It is your birthday today. Mine isn't until another few months._"

"_I know that. This tunic is really hot; couldn't the Hero of Time have worn something a little more… oh yeah, you've still gotta give me that birthday present you promised._"

"_I know, I know, I'll give it to you after we get these people somewhere safe, okay?_"

"…_but…how are we going to move them?_"

"_We could ask the other islanders for help…_"

Collecting all the information I needed from that simple conversation, I interrupt the young girl's voice with a loud groan and a fake cough as I try to push myself up off the ground, clearly signifying I'm conscious. I finally open my eyes but stare fixedly at the wet sand beneath me, not daring to look up in case I keel over both with the effort it took and just plain fangirlish-ness.

"Oh! That girl over there's awake!" I heard the girl say, her voice much clearer now that my ear's cleared up somewhat. I hear a few '_splat_' sounding footsteps headed in my direction, confirming a slight suspicion that I was on the beach.

That's when I realized my jeans are completely soaked. Excellent.

I managed to make it onto my hands and knees when I feel two pairs of hands lightly rest on my shoulders and try to help me to my feet.

"I'm f-fine," I choke out, trying to push the hands away while doing my best not to shiver or rub my arms; the water had already soaked through my clothes and I was freezing.

"No, you're not," a young girl's voice squeaked. "You were lying in cold water for about 10 minutes, you might have hypothermia."

Slightly surprised that someone that sounded so young knew how to correctly pronounce 'Hypothermia', I manage to stand without any support and I brush as much wet sand off of my face and clothes as I could.

"Where are you from?" I heard a male voice this time; the same male I heard talking earlier.

"I'm…" I pause for a moment, keeping my gaze firmly locked onto my arms, not daring to look up. "…not f-from around here. I gotta check on m-my f-friends."

I quickly spin around and I felt a slight bite of worry. Three unconscious bodies were lying in the sand near a me-sized dent in the ground. I scamper to the closest one lying on her back, which judging by the hair was Miki. Falling to my knees next to her I lightly tap her cheek to see if there was any response. I received none.

"Damn it," I mutter quietly, moving onto another one of my unconscious friends, which was Tara. Panicking slightly, I do the same to my bestie, and, to my immense relief, her eyelids fluttered open slightly before shutting again, groaning slightly.

"…I feel s-sick…" she muttered.

I laugh a little. "C'mon, get up, f-fellow adventurer." Weaving an arm around her back, I help her get to her feet. She rubbed her forehead, wincing slightly.

"Jeez…why does this a-always happen to _us_?" she complains, sounding as cold as me.

"F-for all we know, being s-sucked into video games is p-probably a daily basis for another p-pair of deranged teenagers out th-there," I laugh, and Tara even manages a slight chuckle before wincing.

"Eugh…" she groaned slightly, clutching her gut. "I think I'm gonna b-be sick…"

I flinch, pretending to be disgusted. "Eew. If you're going to do it, don't d-do it on my hoodie! This cost me twenty b-bucks! Not including shi-shipping!"

Tara snorted. "Shi-shipping?" she laughed.

"Quiet, you."

"What's a 'bucks'?" I hear someone ask behind me; a young boy's voice.

"I… what we call rupees," I reply, not daring to look behind me.

"That's… weird."

"Big brother, we have to get them inside!" I hear a young girl this time.

"Okay sis, okay," the boy laughed.

Supporting Tara's weight, I take a deep breath and finally force myself to look at the two newcomers.

"Oh…" I mutter, nearly dropping my bestie altogether as my limbs felt like they turned to jelly.

In front of us stood two very familiar children.

One of them was a young girl who couldn't have been older than seven. Slightly shorter than her companion, she had light blonde hair styled in two ponytails and bright, curious eyes. Fitted in a simple, blue dress with two large, red flowers printed on it, she was holding in her hand a red telescope with two small seagulls on it. I instantly knew that this was Aryll.

Standing next to her was a young boy, clearly twice Aryll's age. Taller than his companion, he had a mop of blonde hair the same shade as his sister's, styled in bangs that slightly shrouded his emerald eyes. Fitted in a _very_ familiar green tunic, he also had on his signature green cap that no Link should be without. And, of course, both of them had pointed ears; the signature characteristic of all Hylians.

"…uhm…" muttered Tara, obviously feeling exactly how I was. "…h-hi…"

**OH MY HYLIA I'VE FINALLY FINISHED IT THIS TOOK ME **_**AGES**_** AAAAAAAAAA-**

**Yeah.**

_**YES**_** I'm using the same OCs from SS: TAI (which I'm still working on, don't worry) but I was too lazy to make up new ones. Don't judge me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND SHOUT AT ME WHY I DID SUCH A HORRIBLE JOB AT THIS I'M PRETTY SURE I OVERLY-DESCRIBED THE CHARACTERS PERSONALITIES I'M SO SORRY-**

**Yeah.**

**I'm sorry this took so long but I wasn't really allowed on my laptop during the holidays so I had next to no time to write, and my internet shut off. Again.**

**Yeah.**

**Hope you had a Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year!**

**Psst, seekrit message to TMCP: How'd I do? Yeah, I know. Terrible. But anyways, TheMultiColoredPencil it is now **_**YOUR TUUUUURRRRRRRNNNNN!**_

**Review, tell me just how badly I did this, and follow to catch the second chaptah (which I **_**know**_** will be much better than this)!**

**Yeah.**


End file.
